Kiss and say Goodbye
by My206Bones
Summary: Inspirada na música com mesmo nome, do Manhattans, que é simplesmente linda. Essa fanfic mostra um final alternativo para os personagens. E se Thomas entregasse à Jane a carta quando se encontraram na floresta? Garanto que a historia está melhor que a sinopse..


**Bommm esta é a minha primeira fanfic de amor e inocencia, um filme que, embora odeie admitir, me fez chorar como crianca assim que acabou, por que eu simplesmente me frustrei por que eles tinham que terminar junto. É realmente um filme muito belo, porem, que nos lembra que nem tudo que queremos acontece, por isso ao mesmo tempo que e romantico, é realista, e foi isso que me conformou logo depois. Mas, como eu comecei a amar a Jane Austen agora em julho, é com muito orgulho e humildade que posto essa fanfic, e espero que gostem, do fundo do coracao, por que foi de lá que veio a minha inspiracao. Muitos beijos a todos, e, boa leitura. :****

* * *

**Kiss and say Goodbye**

Thomas apareceu naquela floresta e despejou toda a verdade à Jane. Ele não poderia continuar com aquela palhaçada. Não dava mais, seu coração não suportaria se unir a outra mulher que não fosse aquela que estava e sua frente. Eles estavam tão perto um do outro agora, mas tão longe em pensamento. Jane queria agarrá-lo e dizer que não agüentaria se casar com outro que não fosse ele. Thomas por outro lado, parecia disposto à agradar a vontade de seu tio, cortando relações com sua amada. Não era o que ele queria fazer, mas sim o que precisava, pela sua família. Então, desatou a dizer:

_Quis o destino que nos encontrássemos para que eu pudesse te dizer algumas coisas.

_Que tipo de coisas? Veio me dizer o quanto sua noiva é mais rica do que eu, e possui mais conexões? Se este for o caso, pode dar meia volta e ir... – foi cortada pelo homem à sua frente.

_Eu amo você, Jane. Nunca diria-lhe qualquer tipo de desaforo como esse – suas testas se encostaram e ela mais do que nunca desejava beijá-lo. Precisava dele agora, após tanto tempo, e mesmo depois de uma declaração dessas. – Mas, por outro lado, conversei com meu tio e o mesmo infelizmente ordenou que eu desacatasse os meus sentimentos, cortando relações com você. De acordo com ele, eu não poderei mais te ver, por causa das minhas obrigações e dos laços que você não tem.

Quando ouviu estas palavras Jane foi soltando os braços que estavam em volta de seu pescoço, e se afastando dele com lentidão, de como quem encontra um animal perigoso no meio da floresta. Ela ia se preparando para dar meia volta e ir embora, com os olhos úmidos, mas, antes que pudesse, Thomas segurou sua mão e voltou a dizer:

_Quando eu disse obrigações me referi ao que está escrito nesta carta.

E entregou a ela um pedaço de papel, cheio de letras escritas com certa dificuldade, onde sua mãe lhe agradecia pela mesada que havia sido mandada, e dizia também que não sabe o que seria da vida deles sem esse pouco dinheiro que o filho dava. Jane acabou de ler a carta chorando, porém, tentando se conter para não mostrar a ele o quanto a situação a abalara. Então, pra dar-lhe uma resposta, respirou fundo, enxugou o rosto e disse a ele, com a voz mais calma que podia dadas as circunstancias:

_Entendo o seu lado Lefroy, e essa carta, de certa forma, me consola. Pois agora sei que não está me abandonando por ser um acomodado com o dinheiro do tio, como de certa forma fui levada a pensar. Mas sim por que sua família depende de você, e eu lhe garanto, que embora eu nunca mais vá esquecer esse dia, eu não guardo ressentimentos de sua pessoa, se era o que você temia. – respirou fundo mais uma vez, ainda contendo o choro. – Uma vez que minha opinião fosse pedida eu mesma diria que você não pode se casar comigo. Não seria capaz de sacrificar a sobrevivência de sua família pela minha.

Os olhos de Thomas também lacrimejavam tamanha a compreensão de Jane, e sentiu, novamente, uma pontada no coração suplicando-lhe para que fosse feliz fugindo com ela, mas como a mesma dissera, não seria capaz de fazê-lo agora que sabe de suas obrigações.

_Quanto aos laços, Jane, eu não dou a mínima para eles. Foi apenas um argumento que meu tio usou para tentar me convencer a não ficar com você, por isso ignoraria facilmente esse segundo dada a importância do primeiro.

Algumas lágrimas sorrateiras ainda escapavam do rosto de ambos, quando Thomas aproximou-se de dela e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

_Me desculpe Jane. – disse num sussurro. - Hoje é nosso último dia juntos. E eu quero te abraçar uma última vez.

Dito isso ela atirou-se em seus braços, agarrando-o da forma mais firme que podia, para que ele nunca mais fosse embora. Fato esse que não iria acontecer. Depois de correspondido o abraço, ficaram assim pelo que parecia uma eternidade, até que Thomas se aproximou de seu ouvido e disse:

_Quando você se virar e for embora, não quero que olhe para trás. Quero que se lembre de nós assim. Juntos, como um dia pensamos que ficaríamos.

Ela consentiu com a cabeça, e como se fosse impossível, começou a separar-se dele, ficando ainda muito próximos, com os olhos fechados, apenas desfrutando seu ultimo momento.

_Por favor Jane, não chore. Não vale a pena desperdiçar suas lágrimas por mim.

Ela abriu os olhos e disse, com toda a convicção possível:

_Voce foi a única coisa na minha vida que valeu a pena.

Ambos suspiraram e Lefroy fez seu ultimo pedido:

_Antes de ir, lhe peço uma última coisa. Me de apenas um beijo, e então poderemos dizer adeus.

Ela passou as mãos em seu pescoço, e com um sorriso dolorido no rosto ambos se aproximaram e encostaram seu lábios. As mãos dele passeavam nas costas dela, explorando aquele local para tentar guardar cada traço na memória, e era exatamente o que ela fazia de volta.

Depois de alguns segundos, Jane pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, e Thomas cedeu na hora, ambos realizando uma batalha de amor e desejo que nunca seria vencida.

Quando ambos ficaram sem fôlego, ele começou a traçar uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela, voltando para cima então e finalmente depositando um último casto e doce beijo em seus lábios, completamente o oposto do que era o outro.

Ficaram abraçados por mais alguns segundos, antes que ela quebrasse o silencio, sussurrando:

_Adeus Lefroy. Eu te amo. – sussurrou a ultima parte.

_Adeus Jane.

Ela então, não agüentando mais a tortura, desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, enxugou as lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto, e seguiu seu caminho de volta para casa, sem olhar para trás, como ele havia pedido. Sem olhar para trás, para te a chance de ver todos os seus sonhos bem ali, naquele homem, que aquele momento fazia o mesmo que ela. Ambos desistiram de seus sonhos por causas nobres, e ao mesmo tempo que essa virtude os satisfazia, ela os matava.

* * *

**E aiii? O que acharam? Eu sei que esta meio primário, mas espero ter conseguido agradar a todos.. :) ah, que quiser, eu tambem escrevo fanfics da serie de tv Bones, entao, dá lá uma olhadinha no meu perfil, e, quem quiser, por favor, deixa aí uma review! haushuas adoro rima gente...**

**Grandes Beijos :****


End file.
